


Flying solo

by millygal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She <i>really</i> needs to buy her brain a collar and lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying solo

As the scolding hot water beat down, Rose willed the days frustrations to just ebb away. Did that bloke have any idea what he did to a girl? Sure, he was 900 years old, sure he could be a little dense sometimes. In fact, she truly believed he was the dumbest genius she'd ever met. Really though, how many times was he going to give her that manic grin, all teeth and tongue, before she actually, physically exploded.

It wasn't as if he was even that good looking, not in that conventional blonde haired blue eyed tanned Adonis way. Although he did have the blue eyes going for him, and damn did he. It usually took about ten minutes of him twinkling at her, in any situation, before she started to think decidedly un world savey thoughts. Since travelling with him she'd developed a really bad case of blue eyed boy syndrome. Didn't seem to matter where they were or who they were supposed to be, she still managed to spot some great looking bloke with smouldering blue eyes that instantly reminded her of the Doctor and that was it, hormone city!

The Doctor was all big ears and crazy energy, severely cropped dark hair and cheekbones you could cut glass on. Okay, so maybe he was good looking. Something about him certainly got her engines revving, but did he have to be so bloody oblivious to it all?

"Stop it, this is not helping" She'd wanted the shower to try and get her mind off the idiotic alien currently cajoling his ageing, cantankerous time machine into setting them down somewhere other than the ice plains of Caleara Major. It wasn't working. Every time she let her mind wander it wandered right back to the way his russet orange jumper stretched across those well defined muscles in his back. All barely restrained strength and agility. What she wouldn't give to see it un-restrained, un-tethered. The way he moved reminded her of a caged animal, a little bit dark a little bit dangerous and a little bit wild.

That was it, she really needed to buy her brain a leash.

The heat in her blood had absolutely nothing to do with the temperature setting of the water. Maybe a cold shower would have been a better idea.

"Fuck it" She could almost feel what those slightly calloused hands would be like gliding over her body. The thought of him losing complete control and taking her against the console, came unbidden into her brain sending a little shiver of appreciation down her spine. She had a feeling he'd be completely ravenous if he ever let his guard down enough to do the things she was imagining right now.

Her fingers, almost of their own volition, started circling her erect nipples. Alternating between soft caresses and sharp pinches. Her insides gave a jolt of anticipation. She was about to get her self off to images of the Doctor. It made her feel naughty but it also made her feel free and wasn't this what she'd really wanted when she'd stepped in the shower? Some way to release all that pent up wanting she'd been bottling up for weeks and weeks.

As she trailed soapy hands up and down her body her mind was transported to a place where she could be as wanton as she needed.

"Strip" Rose stood indecisive. Even in her own daydreams she still couldn't shed those last few inhibitions.

"Doctor?"

"Trust me, dontcha?' Rose nodded once. 'Then strip for me. Please."

Rose reached for the hem of her dress, slowly lifting it. As each inch of skin was revealed to the Doctors hungry gaze she could feel his eyes travelling the length of her exposed body. As she finally pulled the dress all the way off she heard a muttered 'Beautiful'.

The water in the shower was getting cold but it didn't even register, she was too wrapped up in her own little fantasy to care. She was already wet when she started to run her nails lightly along her pussy lips, she could already feel the beginnings of her orgasm starting to build.

Rose was now wearing nothing but black lace bra and knickers. Looking down at herself she felt her face redden. Catching this the Doctor tried to put her at ease, 'So beautiful, wanted you for so long'.

Remembering the Doctors request, Rose reached behind her for the clasp of her bra, noting his smile as she did so. Nothing overly energetic about this one, just a purely satisfied smile. She undid it in a single movement letting it slide down her arms to reveal pale yet supple breasts. Slowly she reached down and hooked her fingers in the waist band of her knickers. Her breath was coming faster now in anticipation of what she felt sure was going to happen. She dragged the knickers off in a single movement and dropped them onto the floor.

"Turn round, lean against the console" Rose hesitated for only a second and then turned around to face the view screen behind her. Suddenly it flickered into life, showing not the alien landscape they'd landed in but the Doctor caressing her firm behind and shapely back with his cobalt blue eyes. A little thrill of excitement shot straight to her core. The Doctor was going to fuck her up against the console and she'd be able to watch.

What seemed like forever passed as the Doctor just stood and stared at her, obviously enjoying the view and getting his fill. She could see him on the monitor in front of her, tipping his head from one side to the other as if he was trying to see her from every possible angle.

When he eventually touched her, a tremor ran through her body that made every one of her muscles tense. It had only been a light touch to her back, rough fingers across smooth skin, but it set her nerves alight. As her imagined Doctor traced random patterns over her back, her own flesh and blood fingers began to work themselves in and out of her grasping pussy. She was trying not to moan, still mindful of the real Doctor working on the TARDIS just down the corridor, but the images her mind was conjuring up made it ever more difficult.

Taking the other hand from the wall where she'd been supporting herself she began to lavish attention upon her clit, switching between light scratches and hard flicks. Her legs began to buckle as she felt electricity surge through her body. Panting and thrusting her hips forward she could feel the edge rushing up to meet her.

"Rose!" She tore her hands away from her body so fast anyone watching would have thought she'd been burned.

"Wh..what?"

"You've been in there nearly an hour, you all right?", Bastard man. Not content with frustrating the hell out of her in real life he had to go and ruin her fantasies aswell.

"Yea, just, I'm just...I'll be out in a minute okay."

"You humans, you'd spend your whole lives primping and preening if ya had the chance wouldn't you!"

"Doctor?", I'll give you primping and preening.

"Yea?"

"Sod off"

"Just hurry up yea, I've managed to get us back into the Vortex, we'll be in Hellibore soon, you wouldn't want me flying solo would you!"

Bastard!


End file.
